Hours
by Aurora-Boring-Alis
Summary: A forbidden attraction between a saint and a sinner. [Shadikal, set in the Pre-SGW era], (a birthday gift for kokolockhart! )
1. The Crimson Hour

It wasn't unusual for GUN faculty parties to get out of hand, especially when it was a group of field agents alone with some alcohol. Sure, it was fine to enjoy a drink every now and then, but on occasion, it could be taken a little too far.

And tonight was one of those occasions.

It seemed like every agent who was able to consume alcohol had done so. Even Shadow, who usually abstained from liquor, was nursing a whiskey. Nobody exactly knew what it was that made everyone drink; it could've been that the weather had gotten so nice, or that GUN had a particularly good season in the way of field work. Regardless, the agents happily occupied a private meeting room of a high class restaurant, drinking themselves into a stupor. They were agents for one of the most important organizations on the planet, they should dine style, should they not?

Shadow took a sip of his whiskey, watching as his coworker and roommate Rouge the bat waved down a server from outside the room. He read her lips for another gin and tonic, perhaps her third... Or was it her fourth? The frown on his face deepened as slipped back into the room and joined him. "Are you still on your first drink, Shadsy?" She purred, her voice more rosy and playful than usual.

He ignored her, taking another sip. The ice in his glass clinked together as she narrowed her gaze on him.

"I'm guessing you're a lightweight." She giggled.

"I want to enjoy a drink, not get smashed."

"But getting smashed is big fun," she chimed as the server came back with another drink. "Besides it makes everyone hotter,"

Shadow grumbled as Rouge swirled her drink before taking a heady sip. To some, her flashy purple dress, tall heels and elegant makeup, she would have seemed like a stunner, a knockout. And in part it was the truth, Rouge was gorgeous.

He remembered one time that another agent asked why he didn't do her. It wasn't a surprise to him, not in the least. They were constantly sent on missions together, knew each other for ages, hell they even lived together. Yet, Shadow didn't see her in that way. She was like an elder, wilder sister to him. Perhaps a little generous, but regardless. The wild sister needed the strait laced brother to care for her.

"We should go soon." He said over the hollers and hoots of agents.

"Oh, but it's barely midnight!" She glanced at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room. The hands were perched between 1 and 2. The hedgehog exhaled through his nose as Rouge rolled her eyes. "You love spoiling my fun, don't you."

"I'm not letting you go home by yourself." He said.

"Well there's no way I could." She muttered. "You wouldn't drive over here."

"And for good reason." He said as the bat took a long sip of her drink. The hedgehog frowned as one of the other agents had gotten the stereo working. Fingers worked madly across a piano as a dulcet vocalist - hers sweeter than the freshest honey - dripped as the lyrics hummed from the speakers.

"Mmm... I love this song," Rouge murmured as she nudged Shadow. "Dance with me."

The hedgehog shot her a scathing look. "I'd rather not."

"Oh c'mon," she whined. "Just one? For me?

"No." He said. "Now finish your drink."

"Fine. Don't dance with me. I'll find someone who will." The bat frowned as she got up, tapping another agent on the shoulder and asking them to dance. She shot a smirk at Shadow as his fingers clasped around his drink.

The hedgehog watched as Rouge and her partner gently swayed in time with the music, their feet gliding across the hardwood floors. The last time he had danced had been with Maria, when she had gave him lessons on how to waltz. It had been a very long time since then, those memories had become so sacred and dear to him that dancing with another woman seemed... disgraceful.

The music had become much softer and slower. The vocalist held a long note, professing her undying love for another that she could never have. The piano played madly before coming to a sudden halt as the song ended. He swirled his drink before downing the rest of it and getting to his feet.

Rouge glanced his way before planting a kiss on her partner's cheek and walking back to her table, gulping down the rest of her gin and tonic. The two said farewell before donning their coats and escaping into the dying winter cold. Smashed as she was, Rouge still held herself like a lady. The few times he had seen her sway or stumble, he intervened offering his arm for support. They entered the subway station and boarded it, heading northward to the edge of Night Babylon. The second they found seats on the car, Rouge passed out on Shadow's shoulder.

Thankfully with Rouge being drunk, it saved Shadow from obnoxious conversation about their latest job and the obvious attention she'd given Shadow. She slumped against his shoulder, obviously regretting the four g-and-t she'd drank. They'd been refreshing at first, but now only served to make her feel like the team's bike had run her over.

The train began to slow down at Emerald Station, allowing passengers off. Shadow attempted to help Rouge up, but the girl was pretty much asleep. He frowned, picking her up bridal-style and beginning to skate back to their place. Emerald Town was pretty much shut down for the night. The street lamps shone overhead, but the rest of the town was darkened. The only light emitted from a house, was that from Shadow and Rouge's residence.

The hedgehog carried Rouge up the steps of their place before knocking on the door, his hands full with the bat. He waited a moment before hearing feet shuffle against the ground and stop in front of the door. He adjusted his grip on Rouge as the locks slid and the door opened.

There, dressed in her green skirt and white top stood Tikal. Her blue eyes were wide with concern as they fell upon Rouge. The hedgehog entered as Tikal grabbed the door, shutting it again. "What happened to Miss Rouge?" She asked.

"She just had too much to drink." He said as he continued down the hall.

The echidna followed him down the hall as he entered Rouge's room laying her down upon her bed. "Let me help." Tikal said, sliding beside him.

The bat groaned loudly as she rolled onto her side. Shadow pulled away her spiked heels and heavy coat, dropping both onto the carpeted floor. Tikal peeled back Rouge's silk sheets, allowing for Shadow to position her on the mattress. She loosely braided Rouge's hair, keeping it away from her face.

The hedgehog frowned as Tikal gingerly tucked Rouge under the blankets, pulling them to her chin before leaving. "Why were you still awake?" He asked as he shut the door to Rouge's room.

"Well, I was resting but Knuckles wanted to speak with me." She explained.

"And how did you do that?"

"Chaos Connection." She said before tapping her blue bands. "He tapped into the Master Emerald and since I'm connected to it, we could speak."

"I see." He muttered as he sauntered back to the living area. On the floor sat a weaving pattern of Tikal's. The echidna blushed as she began to clean it up. "So I'm assuming you lied."

Tikal looked at him with wide eyes before shaking her head. "I couldn't sleep... Well, I don't exactly need to, being a spirit and all." She said before wrapping her yucca up. "I'll return to my room so you can sleep."

The hedgehog set a hand on hers. The echidna froze dropping the material back to the floor. "It's fine." He muttered as her gaze met his. Her blue eyes entranced him, full of mystery and youth - surprising for a 4000 year-old spirit.

Her hands fell to her sides as she quickly rose to her feet. "Would you...care to have a cup of tea with me?" She asked, a blush singed her cheeks. "I promise I won't start a fire this time,"

The corner of his lips creased in a smile as he nodded. Tikal rose to her feet and retreated to the kitchen. His eyes wandered to the burgundy-black diamond pattern she was weaving. It didn't look easy in the least. His fingers traced the unusually soft fabric, gaze softening on it.

Tikal returned with two mugs handing one to him as she sat down on the couch, contrary to where her work was. She took a sip from her mug, clearing her throat. "How was the party?" She asked.

"Drunken and ridiculous."

"Oh." She said. "So I take it you didn't enjoy it?"

"I don't particularly like parties." He muttered.

"Hmm. Neither do I."

Her gaze met hers, the echidna blushing. Her eyes darted back down to her tea. Something took him by surprise. The mood possibly: the closeness and intangible relationship they bore together. Their plight or the mission they'd both been assigned to. But it was then that Shadow felt something grow inside him. Something odd that he felt obliged to listen to.

"Tikal?"

"Yes?"

"Would you care to dance?" he found himself asking.

"I'm afraid I haven't danced in centuries." she said, staring down into her cup of tea. "And I only know the sacred dances of my clan."

"I haven't danced in fifty years." he said.

"We don't even have any music." Tikal said, keeping her gaze from him. The hedgehog was quick to fix that. He was on his feet a moment later, opening the cabinet that held the stereo. His fingers danced across the control panel before powering on the turntable. Static filled the air as Shadow opened another cupboard, removing a collection of vinyl records.

"Mister Shadow, it's late. Should you not rest?" she asked.

"Perhaps, but I'll be fine." he said, turning to see Tikal staring at him. Her gaze widened as his met hers. "Will you join me?"

He scanned the collection, flipping through thick rows upon rows of thin, plastic discs. His eyes settled on one, removing the cover and slipping the disc out. He gingerly laid it upon the turntable, lifting the needle and placing it gently on the record. Static filled the air as he adjusted the volume dial, music lavishly rising through the air.

"You might wake Miss Rouge... It's too late for this,"

"It's too early for bed,"

"The sun set hours ago. You should really rest while you can."

"Strange. I thought she was here with me," The words slipped from his mouth before he could realize what he'd said. The echidna blushed a shade of crimson as Shadow approached her, intently studying her face. Her eyes were still downcast into her tea, hands clutching it tightly. He recalled upon the waltzing lessons Maria gave him and the hours of etiquette she'd made him get right. Foggy memories returned of him, bowing his head and asking for her to dance.

The music had just begun, the heavy octaves of a woman's voice quietly filling the room. Shadow held out his hand to her, shutting his eyes as he bowed his head. "Tikal, may I please have this dance?" he asked.

The echidna bit her lip before inhaling deeply. She couldn't escape this, he would simply find ways upon ways of changing things to his favour. She set down her cup with a gentle clink, her eyes scanning his figure. He was well dressed, in a black button down with crimson bow tie that hadn't been loosened at all. Overtop of his shirt was charcoal grey vest, that hung slightly over a pair of black slacks. Tikal, who had never been so close to the opposite sex before, blushed a deep shade of crimson. For Shadow looked very handsome all dressed up, and that she was horribly underdressed in comparison in her regular green skirt and cream top.

But nonetheless, the echidna took his hand. Burning red, she laid her hand in his. He pulled her to her feet as Tikal bowed her head, before holding her hands out to him. _It would be terribly impolite to refuse._ She thought as his eyes met hers. "You'll have to guide me." She said quietly. "Of course." He rumbled lowly.

Then, he gently guided her hands: the right to meet his shoulder, his eyes glancing back to hers to make sure he wasn't crossing an invisible line that he didn't know of. Tikal's eyes focused on his, studying him. He rested his hand on her waist, curious if this would trigger an alarm within her.

But it didn't. Instead, Tikal blushed when he took her left hand and locked hers in it. He looked back to the echidna, her gaze meeting his. "Follow my lead." he said quietly.

The hedgehog took a step backwards, causing the echidna to swiftly follow his lead. She was quick, for whenever he took a stride, she followed. Her gaze never broke from his, crimson locked on azure. Thankfully the living room was large, allowing for Shadow and Tikal to dance around the room in perfect time with the music.

Shadow allowed his mind to wander for a moment. This moment seemed perfect, as if a plan had been put into motion without his knowing. Maybe Maria had known that he'd be put into a situation like this. She'd always had those blue eyes, filled with knowledge; as if she knew something the rest of the world didn't. Prophetic in that way...

He wasn't quite clear why he was doing this. Maybe it was the drink getting to his senses. Maybe Rouge had rubbed off on him. Or maybe it was something about Tikal: how her face looked innocent but wise in the dimly-lit living room, the gentleness in her actions and movements as she danced, or how all seemed less chaotic and frantic when she appeared. Something had compelled him to have her to dance with him.

The record slowed to a stop, the singer's voice holding a note as the rest of the band died off. Tikal still held his gaze as the record went to static, the needle slipping off of the record.

They stood in silence for a moment, static filling the air. Shadow studied her features, her long dreads, soft muzzle and sweet eyes, the gentle curve of her body against his. Heat radiated from her person, spreading warmth through his body. Her touch seemed to electrify him, possibly due to her strong connection to the Master Emerald. His hand slipped from her waist, trailing up her arm, to her shoulder until it met at her muzzle. Her eyes softened, growing half lidded. Her cheeks were warm and sent shivers through Shadow's frozen body.

Tikal gripped his hand, holding it in place. So close to him, so damned close. It had been a long, long time since either of them had been so close to another.

The moment was perfect: bodies curved together. An electrifying atmosphere. The only sound being the gentle and steady thud of Shadow's heart. And yet, with this stillness and perfection, both of them still wanted more.

Gently, he tilted her chin and slowly led his lips to hers. Tikal hesitated briefly, but slowly leaned closer to him, enveloping herself in the embrace. The echidna reached up to touch his quills, her fingers caught in them.

At first it was just a brush, to test and make sure no lines had been crossed. But the moment he began to pull away, Tikal tentatively pulled him back, her lips meeting his once again. He had intended for it to be a momentary peck, something insignificant, something mindless. But the hunger in her kiss and the airy breaths she stole in between their union were enough to say that she wanted this. And perhaps he did too. Just like their dance, they moved in sync, eventually finding themselves hungrier and more fervently kissing. For a moment, Shadow pinned Tikal against a wall of ugly, modern photographs.

He slowly moved from her lips to her muzzle, to the curve of her jawline and down her neck. He peppered her collarbone and shoulder with kisses, encouraged by the little gasps of delight from her.

Then, suddenly, she grew stiff against the wall. Shadow stopped his necking and looked to her. Tikal's brow was furrowed and her gaze stark and frightened. He pulled away immediately, their embrace broken. He tried to say something to her, something romantic, something dashing, but instead...

"Thank you for the dance, Guardian Tikal." He found himself saying.

The echidna moved one of her dreads back over her shoulder, covering her neck and shoulder that Shadow's lips had just graced... or disgraced. A sweep of crimson covered her muzzle as she nodded quickly. Her voice, quiet and wavering, broke through the silence. "You are welcome." She muttered under her breath as Shadow studied her for a moment. His gaze, so piercing and enticing, made Tikal want to run far from him but also to his arms.

And in the end, she picked the prior. "Please excuse me." She said, grabbing her weaving supplies and loom before hurrying away.

She brushed past him before she left. Her shoulder and dreads gently hit his as she rushed away. Her scent, her warmth... it lingered in the air long after she left.

He turned to the record player, removing the album and restoring it to its sleeve before sitting in his arm chair. He sat for hours, wracking his mind why he had asked Tikal to dance. Why he had kissed her, and moreso, why she had kissed him back. Why they had both become so painfully aware of their passions and romance in that moment, and acted on them?

He watched as nightfall shed her clothes, dancing across the sky as the younger, ever brighter daybreak took his place in the clouds. But before he did, Shadow noticed how beautiful a violet and pink the sky was... _Pink, like Tikal after we kissed.._. He thought.

With all this mediation, all this thought, Shadow did not have answer. So, he carried on as usual. He rose from his chair and began to prepare for yet another day of work.

* * *

 _A/N:  
this shit is so old but i still kinda like it  
This was a birthday gift for kokolockhart and uploaded at her request! The rest will be uploaded someday when i have my shit together lmao_

 _thanks for reading!  
\- ru ❤︎ _


	2. The Violet Hour

Tikal rose from her seat at a long table. The darkened room seemed small, claustrophobic in this light. Some would have thought it was an interrogation, but nothing could be further from the truth. This was the entire reason she was here. The whole of it. She was a living history book after all, and her race, her entire lifestyle was a mystery to the modern age.

After the disaster of Perfect Chaos, GUN had applied for a stint to learn more about the fallen civilization of Angel Island. It had been pulling teeth to try and get the funding but soon it came. In addition, it took a lot of persuasion to get the current Guardian's permission to reawaken and release Tikal for these sessions.

They weren't precious or rare, or some heavily-guarded secret, more like something akin to a national treasure. Tikal was more than happy to share stories of her people, their customs and traditions...Everything, really. It was quite the feeling, to watch as the jackal and pika carefully scribbled down notes as she spoke. When their hopeful eyes glanced up to her, looking for more detail, more oomph. And she was happy to give it. Hell, she was happy to give anything if it got her mind off of him.

She returned to her seat in a large, leather arm chair, across a table filled with binders and folders of paper. Relic, the head of this operation and persuader of Knuckles—as they were close friends for sometime—swerved and spun in her chair as she took down a few simple notes in her booklet.

"It's hard to believe that your civilization was matriarchal," Relic said. "I mean, it seems like most ancient civilizations where male-dominated."

"Yes, that might've been the case for our neighbours, but the Knuckles clan was matriarchal to a tee. My grandmother was chief for ages, and my mother was the first Master Emerald guardian."

Relic's ears pricked up. "Really? You come from a long line of powerful women then!"

"It's really nothing,"

"Oh hogwash. Sealing yourself inside a gigantic jewel was more than both your grandmother and mother's efforts combined!"

"Not many would see it that way," She said quietly. Disregard on her decision from her clanspeople, her Father, even Knuckles to an extent. And of course, Shadow wouldn't see it her way. He would call me stupid for even doing it, and then a complete idiot for thinking it. She think to herself.

"Well those few are buggers." Relic said defiantly. She pointed a ballpoint pen in Tikal's way. "If someone cannot see the moment all meaning of your sacrifice then—apologies—they've their head up their arse."

Tikal blushed. There was a quiet knock at the door as Relic spun in her chair one last time, setting her feet on the floor when she faced the door. "Enter!" She called, hitting the buzzer at the bottom of the table.

Quickly, her partner in the case rolled in. A short jackal, Cajun, with blue eyes smiled at the two, carefully setting a tray with three paper cups and a few sandwiches on a filing cabinet next to the door. "Special delivery," he quietly chimed with a smile on this face.

"Finally! The canteen must've been nuts!" Relic said, swerving to face Cajun. "Was it?"

"Well they apparently let a lot of staff off for the night, save but a cashier... I had to use the microwaves for the food."

"Jeez."

"One tea for Tikal," he said, handing her a warm cup, and then playfully tossing a wrapped sandwich at Relic. "And a coffee for the persnickety pika."

"Hey!" Relic chimed, fighting a smile on her lips. She opened up her sandwich, taking a bite as the jackal sat down and reopening his computer.

"Okay, let's pick up where we left off," Cajun said before looking up to Tikal. "We were talking about mores in the society."

"It's pronounced mor-ays, _Doctor_." Relic shot, smirking.

"I'm R&D, _not_ sociology, forgive me, _Doctor_." Cajun said, sheepishly turning to Tikal. "May we return to the interview?"

"Yes yes, Cajun, throw away the interview for a moment." Relic said, closing his laptop. A serious look came across her face as she cracked a smirk. "Do you think it was strong and brave what Tikal did?" Relic asked as his brow furrowed.

"I'm sorry?"

"Tikal gave up her life for her people!"

"Miss Relic, it's really nothing," Tikal said.

"No it's not!" The pika exclaimed before pointing her pen to Cajun. "Now doctor, what do you think of her sacrifice?"

Cajun reopened his laptop, keeping his gaze from Tikal and Relic. A warm smile crossed his face. "It was brave and kind. The world is in your debt, Tikal," his eyes flickered to hers for a brief moment. "We owe you much more than we could ever grant."

Tikal returned the smile before sipping her tea. "Thank you, Doctor."

"Now that that's settled, we were talking society, right?"

"Yes we were." Relic said as she scanned over a page of questions. "We discovered that the society was mostly matriarchal, with heavy beliefs in the gods and nature." She clacked her tongue before pointing her pen once again to Tikal. "Could you tell us about clan life in your civilization? Maybe the roles of spouses, husband-wife differences and family affairs?"

Tikal set the paper cup down, resting her hands in her lap. "Well, since our society was matriarchal, it was rule that the matriarch from each family would decide if the match was right. Things like personality, interest in each other, work ethics, and general affairs were considered. If the match was right, then the union would occur, headed by the high priest or priestess and blessed by prayers to the Gods." She explained. "Courtship would occur just before the union, to be sure."

"And the roles of husband and wife?" Relic pressed as Cajun clacked away at his keyboard.

"Marginally the same in the current period, perhaps a little outdated. The women of our group would look after domestic work, the men would take care of the physical. However, the domestic was carried on with higher regulation. All decisions about the family would be decided by all, and the final say would go to the matriarch," she said. "If she thought her child or husband were unfit for something, she wouldn't allow it."

"Like...?"

"An occupation perhaps? If one showed interest or talent or connection to spirituality, the family would be approached. Spirituality, religious affairs' training for priesthood, began in youth and determined the rest of the child's life. If the matriarch, perhaps the aunt of the child, thought that this occupation were unfit for the child, she'd refuse."

"I see." Relic said. "So same for unions?"

"Absolutely."

"And on occupations, what were there? Like the Guardian, what would they do?"

Tikal rubbed her bands, giving a weak smile. "For daily duties or?"

"Tell us _everything_." Relic said, her eyes shimmering.

The clacking stopped as Cajun looked up. "Perhaps another session? That seems like a lot to cover." He suggested.

"Nonsense, we could at least get the section done tonight! And Tikal was picked as a Guardian, right?" The pika smiled as Tikal nodded.

"It's fine Doctor. I'd be happy to tell of the selection." She said. "There was only two Guardians before me, my Mother and the God, Chaos. He played a large role in selection. Chaos is the eternal Guardian. He has stood with the jewel for as long as time itself. Few souls have passed through this world with as strong as a connection as he."

Her fingers rubbed against the wax paper cup. Only a few sips had been taken out of it, and with all this talk of mortality she found herself wishing the comforts of living—dream-filled sleep, warm food in the belly. She continued.

Slowly and methodically, the history of selection spilt out. Several thousand years' worth of hidden knowledge, forgotten truths emerged like it was nothing.

The selection began not long after birth. It was said that the Master Emerald was a mystic and strange jewel, with awesome and strange powers. Tikal's grandmother had said that it imprinted on her mother before she was born. Before her grandmother had ruled as chief, she had been ordained and trained as a priestess, therefore having her close to Shrines and the Master Emerald through her life. After her daughter, Tikal's mother, was born, she showed extraordinary connections to the Master Emerald and Chaos Emeralds.

It was said Chaos appeared after her birth. It was the first he'd been seen for thousands of years. She was kept from the life of a warrior and instead protected as a child. She spent much of her childhood around the Emerald Shrine and took the role as soon as turned thirteen winters old.

"And yourself?" Relic urged.

Tikal's story was much different. After the passing of her mother at her birth, she had been kept away from the Master Emerald by her father's order. He had taken chiefdom with a heavy heart and wished to keep his daughter from a harrowing fate. Still, he trained her as a warrior, although she objected once she learned what the duties beheld. It didn't take long until she had found the spirituality that ran through her veins—something that coursed through hundreds of years of her ancestry, the same blood that guided her mother and her grandmother to the role of Master Emerald Guardian.

"It was a warm day when I had seen him... Chaos, that is. I gave chase to the Altar of the Master Emerald, my Grandmother had taken me there when I was a child and taught me the mantra. And when we met, I felt a strange connection to him, to the Chao and to the Master Emerald. It was quite familiar." Tikal said as she leaned forwards. "You know, it was often said that if a child's mother died, her energy and soul was bound to the child. It would follow them and give the child all the strength and guidance they needed."

"Interesting. But maybe we should stay away from folklore for now." Cajun observed, eyes glued to his computer.

"I suppose that Chaos sensed my Mother's soul and felt connected to me." Tikal murmured.

"I think it's getting pretty late," Relic announced. She closed her notebook and smiled at Tikal. "I think Cajun and I will record this data and organize it, what do you say?" She asked, looking towards Cajun.

The specialist nodded before closing his laptop. "Probably for the best." He let out a loud yawn and stretched out his arms. "I'm beat."

"May I help you clean up? I hate to be a bother." Tikal offered, rising to her feet. Silent hopes of staying behind to help clean were welcome. The thought of going home to that empty house was too much, sending a chill down her spine.

"Oh I wouldn't, Relic's office is always like a pigsty," Cajun said under his breath as he shoved his laptop into a case.

The pika pouted before shaking her head. "It's fine Tikal. I'm very particular about where my things are,"

"You're certain?" Tikal asked again. The pika nodded, giving her a smile.

"Yes, you just go on home."

"As you wish," Tikal said, bowing politely.

The three said farewell. They planned another appointment, later in the week to which Tikal was all too happy to agree to. Anything that could get her out of that house was welcome. Distractions, no matter how minor, were blessings to her, so the request of another history session was something sent by the gods.

Still, they had to end at some point _. Good things don't last long enough._ She thought as she left the GUN offices, walking to the elevator. She hadn't run into Shadow, thankfully. Although, she worried for his health, constantly doing these long nights with little rest. Yes, he was a man-made lifeform, but he still needed to eat and rest at some point, right? He hadn't been home in days, not since their moment. She had seen Rouge for the brief seconds before she ran out to a mission or to her Club. But otherwise, it was just her and that awful, empty home and all the memories that came with it.

She half-expected to see one of the agents come in while she rode the elevator, but it wasn't as easy as that. She'd seen a nervous polar bear hurriedly organizing her papers and taking off her too-tall heels for momentary relief before running out as soon as the doors opened. Tikal gave her silent pity, knowing that it took a special-type of person to run the desks at GUN.

The echidna produced the issued ID card, scanning it at the terminal as she went to leave the building. Her eyes fell onto a large LCD screen displaying the time, date, temperature and welcoming her to the building. A frown crossed her lips—she just missed the train back to the south side of town where Rouge's home was. She drew her poncho tighter around her person and stepped out of the big glass doors of the building.

She turned down to the research district, a section of the city that was dedicated to libraries, laboratories and research buildings. Looking up, she could see so many bright, twinkling lights on in the glass windows of the buildings. The district was known for it's never-ending work schedule of late nights and early mornings.

It was mostly quiet on the street, save for the odd business man who went to grab a cup of coffee. At the sight of the steaming cup, Tikal was reminded of one of her old friends, Amy Rose. She owned a cafe in the same district. The thought of Amy's smiling face made Tikal weak and ready to cry.

She would know what to do, of course she would. _She's Amy._ Tikal thought. Her legs carried her to a little cafe pressed between a large bookstore and an old surplus seller. She could see the pink hedgehog, wiping down the counters through the glass.

Tikal breathed a sigh, composing herself before setting her hand on the doorknob. She entered, the door chiming as Amy looked up. "Hello and welcome—" She stopped, a smile crossing her face. "Tikal!"

The echidna forced a smile, the corners of her lips quivering. A few tears pricked at her eyes, wetting her lashes as she bowed her head. Amy's brow furrowed as she noticed streaks of tears sliding down her muzzle. She ran out from behind the counter, gently taking her by the shoulders and leading her towards a table.

So much for holding it together.

The echidna fought sobs, covering her mouth. Amy quickly cleared out the cafe, turning over the closed sign and drawing the blinds. "Oh Tikal," she said gently, approaching her.

Tikal sniffled, wiping at her eyes. "What's wrong? What happened?" Amy asked quickly. Her brow hardened. "Who hurt you? I'll make them pay!"

"N-No!" Tikal exclaimed, holding out her hands to stop Amy. "It's nothing like that, I was just really lonely and it's n-nice to be..."

The hedgehog frowned, pulling up a chair and sitting beside her. "There's no use in lying to me, Tikal. I'm your friend, right?" She asked. The echidna kept her gaze to the ground. "Come on, I'll make you some tea. You can tell me what happened."

Amy set a kettle onto boil, getting two cups from the dishwasher and finding some sachets of tea. Tikal didn't say a word, only sniffling and wiping away her tears with a tissue Amy had given her. When she handed her the tea, the echidna stared into the cup for a few minutes.

Slowly, like sugar hitting the surface of the tea, her story came out. It burst, spreading in the air and shocking the hedgehog as she spoke.

"He kissed me. And I liked it." She said quietly at last.

Amy stared at her with a hard look in her eyes as she sighed. "Wow." She murmured. "Didn't see that one coming."

"You can imagine my surprise."

The hedgehog took a sip from her tea. "So, what happened after that?" She stayed quiet as Amy's eyes widened. Her entire being brightened as she lurched to Tikal, taking her by the shoulders. "You didn't!" She exclaimed, watching as Tikal tried to keep the tea from sloshing about.

Tikal quickly shook her head. "No, of course not!"

"Well then, what happened?"

She shrugged, searching for words. "We haven't spoken since then."

The hedgehog's brow furrowed. "Just that? He didn't ask you to go out on a date or become his girlfriend or something? You kissed each other," She trailed off, her eyes trailing to Tikal.

"It's not as simple as that." Tikal murmured.

"No. No, no." Amy said, getting up. She looked as if she was arguing with an imaginary version of him, invisible to Tikal's eye. "He has to! He has to because I've seen how he looks at you when you two come in here! I've seen how relaxed and, and, and gentle he is when in your presence! You calm him down! You make him tolerable! You make him like an actual person, Tikal!"

The echidna shifted in her seat, frowning. "He's infinitely more likeable with you around! He's happier too! I've seen it, Sonic's seen it, we've all seen it! You two have to get together!" Amy continues. A sudden look of anger falls on her face. Her green gaze turns back to Tikal. "Is it Rouge? Did she say something to you? I'll kick her ass!"

"It isn't Miss Rouge." Tikal said. "She doesn't even know that we kissed! She's been at her Club more and more as of late. It's just... Shadow."

"Oh right, I completely forgot how much of a jerk Shadow can be!" Amy said, shaking her head. She sat back down in the seat beside Tikal, frowning and huffing. "You know, I wanna give him a piece of my mind! Who just kisses a girl and then runs off—"

"I left first." Tikal said quietly. Amy's verdant gaze focused on her.

"You what?" She asked, the echidna beginning to explain. She shook her head, quill swaying. "No, Tika.. Nooooo... You do not just leave after that! You should always hang around the guy! Keep conversation, see where it leads!"

"But I was uncomfortable..."

"Why?"

"Because my Father would look down on me. And my people would be repulsed if their priestess and guardian was..." she stopped, searching for a word. "Embracing another man so! It would be sinful!"

Amy rolled her eyes. "Tikal, you're not in the golden age anymore." She said, setting her teacup down. She took Tikal's from her hands and held them. "Things are totally different now! It's okay to kiss someone and not be married to them! Dating is a thing, that's how people get to know each other!"

The echidna blushed, shaking her head. "It... It just seems wrong to." She murmured.

"It isn't though!" Amy insisted.

Tikal was blushfully regaled of talk about dating and romance and everything that was new and popular and accepted in this generation, this era. Casual paramours, drunken romances and even bittersweet embraces were all accepted and all made her flush red.

"But how can families allow this? Isn't it wrong?" Tikal asked, gripping the edge of her skirt. "Or workplaces? How can our societies approve such behaviours"

"Well it's really no one else's business Tikal." Amy said. Their tea had all but been drank and the sky outside was beginning to darken. "Unless it causes a problem at work, no one can ask you about that."

Tikal rested her head in her hands, sighing. "The world is so confusing now." She said softly into her lap.

"It's late, c'mon. I'll take the train home with you." Amy said. The cafe door locked, the backroom quickly locked up and the lights all dimmed. As Amy took the empty mugs, Tikal hear her say, "This is tomorrow's mess."

The two girls left the cafe, locking the door. The station was not so far away, only a short walk. Amy turned the conversation to more brighter things, like the coming weekend, the fact that Tikal was so close now. As usual, they always turned to Sonic.

Not that Tikal could blame Amy. Love was a blessing, love was special. Although, the constant discussion of Shadow's rival did less and less to comfort her. Her eyes flickered out the window, taking in the passing lights until Amy's voice became quiet against the roar of the wheels against the tracks. Her only thoughts ere of what awaits at home. If he would try to speak to her, if he would draw a careless visage, if he would demand to know of what possessed her last night.

She snapped back as Amy tapped her shoulder. Her pink quills were washed in the florescence of the train. She offered a thin, comforting smile as Tikal sat up straighter. "You sure you'll be okay?" She asked.

Tikal nodded, giving her best smile. It was forced and pained but it satisfied Amy ever so slightly. She drew her poncho tighter around her shoulders. "I'll be fine."

"Call and tell me what happens, okay?" She said, leaning down for a hug. Tikal held her tight for a second before letting her go. She spun on her boot heel and waved as she got off the train. Tikal watched as the door shut behind her and she waved through the glass, catching her memory for only a moment.

The rest of the ride was silent, solitary. Each passing stop on the train felt agonizingly slow and too fast at the same time. The stations and stops passed at a dizzying rate, making Tikal more and more anxious to arrive home.

And the walk home was only worse. Tikal was washed with anxiety and anticipation and fear. Her feet dragged along the pavement at moments, while others she was practically jogging home. The night sky was washed in dark blue and purple and blank until it was blocked out with the colours of Shadow and Rouge's home.

Her fingers hesitated on the doorknob, searching her bag for the key. She fiddled it in her fingers, suddenly nauseous and angry. Who was he to make her feel this way? She was Tikal, daughter of Pachacamac, first Guardian to the Master Emerald, tamer of Perfect Chaos—she was nothing that the ultimate life form could handle!

Her lips pursed and she narrowed her gaze on the door, frowning when she shoved her key into the lock. It turned, almost unlocking but getting stuck. The spirit frowned, before grasping the knob tight and shoving her shoulder into it hard. It opened more easily. Through the doorway she stumbled through back into the hallway and into something soft, something warm.

Tikal glanced up into ruby eyes, the same ones she'd seen last night. The owner of those eyes had blessed her with a gaze, a dance, a smile, a kiss, last night. For a split second, she felt the same weightless intoxication with the thought of his body pressing hers against the wall. His hand clasped around her wrist, the other on the small of her back.

She thought about how badly she'd like to return to that moment of pleasure. But at the same time, of how her people would look down upon her with contempt for this lust—something she was to be above, free from in her vocation. She wondered where they would've gone after that moment—had they continued embracing there in the hallway, or perhaps breathless and blushed in his bedroom.

Her face heated and discomfort overtook her.

He looked as though he was about to say something, mouth agape. But his gaze fell to the ground as she pulled herself from his grasp. Tikal lurched to the ground, picking up the pieces of her spilt bag. She brushed past him, gaze intently focused on the floor as she walked into her room and shut the door quickly, her face on fire.


	3. The Golden Hour

She didn't sleep. Not a wink.

Well, she did not _need_ to sleep. Yes, she still indulged in slumber sometimes, and yes she did enjoy the feeling of waking and seeing the morning sun stream through the curtains. Still, when it escaped her, it made the nights all the more... hard. Especially when she heard his footsteps trace the halls throughout the night, tending to a drunk Rouge, padding to the kitchen for another cup of instant coffee or whatever in Chaos's name that he did. All of his movements only served to remind her that he was outside, that he could sense her, that he knew and remembers what happened.

Tikal stared at the ceiling. It had been a week since the incident. Seven days. One hundred and sixty-eight hours. Ten thousand and eighty minutes. She hated that she knows how long it has been, right down to the last minute. The hours poured through her hands like grains of sand, like streams of water, like the world passing her by while she remained the same.

Her bed constricted her. She moved to the floor.

The hardwood was too cold between the folds of her nightgown.

She stood on her own two feet, the chill shooting through the soles of her feet.

Her room was suffocating her, killing her slowly. She walked to the door, pressing her ear to the wood, hearing silence for a moment. Her fingers closed around the knob, turning it slowly and pushing it open.

Tikal padded quietly to the living room, awake as ever. The air was stale and smelt as if a flower shop had exploded thanks to the floral air freshener Rouge used religiously. Normally, when one was like this, they would be stressed out over work or friends or school. But for Tikal, this was not the case. And strange, as she was assisting in a huge archeological excavation and research project that practically begged for her help. One would think that would be on the top of her mind, keeping her from rest and comfort, but it was not.

Instead, her thoughts were consumed with that of a certain red and black hedgehog.

She shuddered quietly to herself, being reminded of him. His eyes pouring into hers, his grip tight on her shoulder, his breath hot on her cheeks. Him, holding her tightly as they danced. The way he leaned in close and kissed her. The way she kissed him back. Her cheeks burned as she was reminded of the intensity she'd felt.

The spirit's hands laced idly in her lap, refraining from the poncho she had been working on throughout the day. This was shameful, thinking about a man in such a way! She had been raised to be chaste and abstain from anything that even remotely resembled romantic thoughts. She was the Chief's daughter for Chaos's sake; the leader of a conservative clan that couldn't—wouldn't—have a rip in their reputation. Her father had made sure of that: for every man who had invited his daughter to a game of ball or to walk around the city with them, was met with his absolute refusal.

Yes, they preserved her chastity and eligibility for marriage, but at the cost of her socialization, of her sexuality. Of how she now viewed Shadow, pinning her against the wall, how she felt both scared but safe. How he first gently kissing her cheek, then a brush on the lips and finally full on... Down the neck to the crevices of her collarbone and to the shoulder! How it electrified her! How it made her glow! Sparkle and shine! How it made her feel real, and alive once again! How only he could—

 _No. No, no no!_ She thought angrily to herself, blushing heavily. These thoughts were unnatural to her. They made her feel wrong and sinful. But oh-so good at the same time... so... right, perhaps?

She needed to clear her mind, to be rid of all these thoughts. And sitting with idle hands would only serve to drive her mad. Rouge had given her a hall pass to entire house, excepting bedrooms other than hers of course. The bathroom wasn't included, although it should've been with all the damn time Rouge spent in there. She could have a shower and destress, but the shower itself looked like a complex puzzle her grandmother would've tangled with.

She could go outside onto the porch and watch the stars, or go for a walk, but both Shadow and Rouge were not home. If she left without notifying them and they arrived home to find her missing, GUN would be waking up the entire neighbourhood in an effort to hunt her down. She could attempt to cook once again, but using an oven was much, much different than using an open fire or hearth for that matter; and besides, the oven looked ancient and she was sure Shadow was the only one who knew how to use it.

She thought of him, standing in front of the ugly white beast, standing dutifully over a pan of sizzling eggs and bacon. His eyes were softened, but his brow was knit in concentration. His lips parting to try a bite of the white, to see if it was cooked just—

 _Chaos no._ She thought before letting out a low groan. Her hands balled into fists. She had been raised to be chaste, and it had been so easy all those years ago... But now... Now it seemed impossible to not think of him.

"What did I even do back then?" She whispered to herself. She shut her eyes. She remembered spending a lot of time at the Altar and being with Chaos. She remembered raising some Chao and participating in sacred ceremonies held by the priests of the clan.

Her eyes settled on her weaving. Truth be told, she wasn't the best seamstress and her skills were rusty. However, weaving took concentration and quick movements of her hands... The only thing that would keep him out of her mind.

Tikal sat down on the floor, her fingers meeting the fabric. She crossed two burgundy strands overtop over each other and connected it to another strand. Down she moved the loom's wooden thacker. She repeated this for ages, until the noise became a slow, quiet beat.

But the weaving only lasted for so long. The poncho was completed within the hour, and Tikal scanned it over before pulling it from her loom. She wiped away a bead of sweat from her brow. The house was incredibly hot and the loss of the AC unit had not helped. It was the reason why Tikal was alone this night: Rouge had made up a lie about staying over at another field agent's house for a late night of work, but in reality to enjoy the cool AC on this steamy night.

Tikal let out a deep sigh, heat radiating off her person and perspiration marking her body like invisible paint. If she were back in the archeological field, she would simply dash to Mystic Ruins and leap in the waterfall to cool off. But Mystic Ruins was a train ride away, and the grants she'd received for her metro pass were thin and meant for travel to GUN labs and the site.

 _I want that shower..._ She thought before carefully folding the poncho and tucking her weaving supplies away. Tikal rose from her seated position, stretching out her limbs before walking to the door. She pulled it open, the hinges creaking as she slipped through and shut it again. Although there was no one home, she didn't like too much noise.

The echidna turned down the hall, passing Rouge and Shadow's rooms. She noticed that both doors had been shut until she came upon the bathroom, where it was left slightly ajar.

She stopped, allowing her mind to wander for a moment. She wondered what Shadow's room was like. What would he have in it? Obviously a bed with blankets, and possibly a closet, but what else? Would he have a collection of anything? Did he draw or write or play music? Maybe watched the moon and stars from a humble telescope? Were the walls of his quarters lined with books upon books, or did a huge mural stretch across it? Perhaps a line of the constellations?

Tikal snapped back to reality, blushing heavily. She needed to stop thinking about him. Every thought somehow transformed into him. She could look out a window and see blue birds, and they would remind her of him. She hated herself for doing that. Being so obsessive over him. And Tikal was beginning to believe he hated her for doing that too.

The echidna pulled open the door, a low creek groaning as she slipped through. . Her feet met the cold tile, sending pleasant shivers through her burning body. The bathroom was slightly better than the living room, but not by much. There was a sink with a vanity that was covered with beauty products, courtesy of Rouge. Her makeup and hair products were everywhere. Tikal had never seen so many cosmetics in her life before and was shocked by it. There was a small toilet in the corner, and across from it was a bathtub with a steely-grey curtain.

The echidna was still a little shocked that bathing in a lake was apparently out of style, and even more surprised that water could be diverted right into a brick dwelling, moulded with strong clay and stone.

The echidna shut the door. She removed her band from her head, slipped off her armband and cuffs and necklace. She pulled away her undergarments and started the water. She prodded what looked like a lever until it spewed out icy water. She tested it before stepping inside and allowing the water to spray over her dreads. The water was cool and soothing. Refreshing. Slowly, she turned it warmer and warmer until it began to scald her skin. She drew a deep breath, steam beginning to fill the air.

She didn't care; her mind focused on the heat, not on him. She grit her teeth as the water splashed against her back. People in her tribe had done something like this before. Put the left-behind lover through hell to forget about a lost love or unrequited one.

Creeeeak.

Her eyes opened as her head whipped around, droplets spraying the shower curtain and wall. "Tikal?" A voice said.

His voice.

Panic seized her body as she drew a breath. He was standing inside the bathroom with her, where she stood, stark naked, with only a curtain shielding her.

"Yes?" She said quietly. She fumbled to shut off the water. The sound of the last droplets of water hitting the drain echoed much too loudly.

"Why are you taking a shower?" He asked, his voice rumbling. It sent shivers down her spine as she gulped back a breath, attempting to collect herself. "It was too hot and I needed to cool down."

"Then why is it foggy in here?"

She blushed, thanking that the curtain separated them. The hedgehog stayed quiet for a moment. The echidna gripped her dreads tightly, attempting to stop her legs from seizing up. "Do you need a towel?" He asked a moment later.

"Oh. Yes please." She said. The close closed quietly behind him, his footsteps trailing down the hall to the linen closet. Tikal waited, beginning to shiver. Something quelled inside of her: she didn't know if it was terror or excitement or nerves, but it made her feel so awake and alive. Just like before, when they had danced. When they had kissed—

She shook her head, quietly cursing herself out for the reminder of the moment. She stopped when she heard a gentle knock on the door as she called for him to enter. She heard him leave the towel on the toilet as he turned away to leave. The echidna took a deep breath, balling her hands into fists. "Shadow?"

"Yes."

"I... I want to speak with you." She said. "About what happened last week..."

"What of it?" He asked.

"Well... About that dan-"

The hedgehog cut her off. "I'd rather speak face-to-face about this matter." He said.

"O-Of course." She said immediately as the hedgehog left, the door shutting behind him.

The echidna leapt from the shower, quickly toweling off before replacing her undergarments and carrying her jewelry to her room. She replaced her jewelry, her hands shaking as she slid the band up her arm and clasped the gold necklace around her neck. She reached for her day clothes, nervously throwing the cream shirt over her torso and sliding the skirt over her lithe waist. She tied her wet dreads up into a ponytail, before exiting her room and continuing down the hall.

The echidna found the hedgehog sitting on the couch, a coffee in front of him. "Shadow?" She asked cautiously.

He glanced her way, his eyes focused on hers. "Your dreads are back." He noticed.

She blushed, nodding. "They get a bit annoying when wet." She said quietly.

The hedgehog watched her as she cleared her throat and straightened up. She walked away from the couch where he sat, apprehensive to be so close to him. She sat in a chair, crossing her hands in her lap. His crimson gaze continued to sear into hers. "I want to discuss what happened back at that party." Tikal said. "The one last week."

"We danced. So what." He said with little emotion.

Tikal blushed, kneading her hands. "But... You..." She stumbled. "Yo-You..." She stopped taking in a breath, still attempting to force the word out. "Kissed me. You kissed me, Shadow."

"Yes, I did. And?" He said, his gaze deepening.

Tikal frowned a little. "But-"

"I kissed you to thank you for the dance. That was it."

"It was more than once. We were... were... making out, that's what Rouge called it!"

"A thank you. That's all it was."

Tikal stayed quiet, her gaze moved from his to the ground. "Was it?" She asked weakly.

"Yes. At least, that's what I made of it." He rumbled lowly. His crimson gaze trailed to her. Tikal's hands were neatly folded in her lap, her head down and dreads blocking her line of sight.

"Tikal?" He said ever so lowly. She didn't answer. "Tikal,"

"Yes?" She asked in a very small voice. Shadow inched closer to the question. His hands closing into fists. His voice was stark, yet quiet. "What did you think that kiss was?"

The echidna seized up a little bit. She played with her blue clay bands, as if in thought. It stayed quiet for a long while. Ever so slowly, she got up from the sofa and knelt to the floor, tucking her knees under her person. Her skirt spread out over her as she reached ahead, grabbing at her weaving pattern that was neatly folding beside the chair. Her dreads still hung in her face, shielding her focused gaze.

Her hands moved slowly at first, as if trying to remember the pattern's order and begin again. "I was confused." She murmured. "Best to make sure, right?"

Shadow's brow furrowed, his eyes focused on her weaving. He didn't say a word, not right now. He instead watched her hands, taking a strand of material, crossing it over another and pulling it taut. Her fingers moved so quickly, yet so carefully. It seemed as though she was a real, live sewing machine. He had to remind himself that she had done this for years, millennia to be precise. His mind wandered - how long ago had this technique of creating clothes died out? Maybe Tikal was the last weaver of this style or practice. Maybe she was the only one left - as it would be hard to believe Knuckles sitting down and meticulously working through a pattern like hers; especially with those giant mittens of his.

He had seen her slowly work away at this pattern before; when he had come home from a long day's work or while on the train from Emerald Town to the Mystic Ruins. She was never this fast though. Then she worked much slower, making sure each strand was woven together perfectly and connected properly. And yet, here she was, working faster than ever. She was trying to avoid something. Maybe outrun some distressing fact of idea. Shadow had a clue of what it was, and knew she would never admit it.

"I think you've read too deeply into it," he said. "Judging by your expression." She stopped weaving. He'd hit it. Exactly what she was trying to avoid. "I suppose that could've happened."

"You suppose?" She echoed. There was a disdain in her voice. Was it sadness, anger, or hatred? No, it couldn't be the latter. A woman of such divinity and kindness could never feel that. Or could she? She was a person after all, sans the whole 'spiritual entity' bit. "You shouldn't lead someone on like that." She said lowly.

"I was not leading you on. It was a kiss. So what?"

"I thought it was more." She said. "And I assume you want me to apologize for that."

Shadow stopped, his gaze falling on the echidna's. Her lips were turned into a frown, her blue gaze lifted from her weaving and held his crimson gaze. She remained on her knees, a sight that would suggest begging for absolution, forgiveness perhaps; but not for this case. She lowered herself to the floor in an attempt to ground herself, remain close with wisdom and what the earth offered. Her eyes welled with tears, a few spilling onto her muzzle. "I'm sorry for thinking that a kiss was more than a thank you."

"Tikal—"

"No. You've made it clear. We're friends. Maybe not even that. Just two people who share living quarters." She said. Her voice was remarkably strong now. "I'm sorry for my mind wandering and thinking it was more."

Shadow got up, carefully walking towards her. Suddenly, she rose, his body meeting hers. Her gaze was still kept from him. Her leaned towards her, ready to push back her dreads and see her azure eyes. "If I had have known you would've read so deeply into it, I wouldn't have asked you to dance at all. It's my fault."

Tikal's head snapped up. A frown spread across her lips. They were a few inches away from each other. She grabbed his outstretched hand, clenching it in her grasp. She was strong, but not forceful or firm. "You're right it's your fault!" She exclaimed, releasing her grip on his hand. "Chaos, you drive me up the bloody wall! You're more dense than a brick house!"

Shadow froze, looking at Tikal. Her touch electrified him, running currents down his spine. "It's like you love to get a rise out of me! Don't you realize how unfair that is? Do you like seeing me all out of sorts?"

Shadow caught her arm, holding it for a second. She scrambled to apologize. His gaze held hers for a moment, pushing one of her long dreads over her shoulder. "Didn't you realize it could've meant?" She asked lowly keeping her gaze towards the ground. Her eyes still watering.

"Yes. I did." He murmured.

"Then why did you kiss me?" Her voice quivering. They stood stock still, afraid to move as if thin glass surrounded them and their movements would send it shattering. Silence was unbearable to the both of them, yet his words hung in the air. There was the near quiet hum of life in the house, and the shallow breaths from the both of them.

"Shadow?" Tikal whispered lowly.

"I don't know why I did." He said finally, his voice cracking through the stillness. His gaze met hers, holding it intensely. His lips twitched as he spoke again, "I have no clue why I asked you to dance in the first place, okay? Is that the answer you wanted?"

She studied his face for a moment before swallowing back shreds of fear. "I don't know the answer I wanted." She whispered.

Shadow let out a sigh, shutting his eyes. He reached towards her, clasping her hand in his. She didn't seize up or stop, instead closing his fingers around hers. "You don't realize something, Tikal."

"What is that," She asked, staring at their intertwined hands.

"You kissed me back." He said quietly. "You kissed me back and you liked it. You wanted more and so did I. We both wanted more and we pushed the boundaries."

Tikal avoided his gaze. "And if memory serves, you were the one who ran from me. You're the one who left me after our... moment."

She stayed silent. "I'd like to know why. I gave you my answer, and now I'd like yours."

He leaned towards her, breathing in her gentle scent. Warmth radiated from her person, her presence electrifying. Her blue eyes watched him, wide and focused. She held his intently, as she looked back to their hands. "I didn't avoid you." She said.

"Yes you did."

"Not by choice, at least." She continued. "You came onto me and I... I liked it. No, I loved it. It was another type... another sort of love, one I had never been allowed to experience! Do you know how strict my father was? The chief's daughter, forever chained to the Shrine and her duties! I had never kissed anyone before that moment Shadow!"

Her grasp on his tightened as she blushed profusely. Slowly, she felt his hand meet her cheek. He drew closer. "Would you believe me if I had said the same?" He asked.

Tikal blushed before pulling her gaze from him. She nodded. "Possibly... but—"

"What?"

"The Gods... My father... All of them would see me for lesser if they knew I had kissed you back," she said, her voice dropping. "I was a symbol of purity, angelicism... Did you know that?"

"Let the gods think what they want," He rumbled lowly.

Tikal shut her eyes before leaning towards Shadow. Their foreheads met as she winced. Tears fell down her muzzle as Shadow wiped them away with his thumb. "All may think you differently. But I, I see you as a kind spirit. And beautiful."

"...Beautiful?

"Many pale in comparison to you. Both mortal and ethereal." He said.

Tikal stayed silent, only meeting his gaze. She reached out to touch his muzzle, the hedgehog doing the same. His palm was warm against her cheek, Chaos Energy, the thing that bound them together, ebbing and flowing through both their bodies.

When the room was quiet and Tikal had stopped her tears, Shadow spoke: "With your permission, I'd like to kiss you, Tikal. May I?"

Slowly, she nodded. Her lips met his. His kiss started out gentle, barely brushing her lips. A second later, Tikal pressed herself closer to him, warmth exploding onto her cheeks as she locked her arms around his neck. She pulled herself closer and closer to the hedgehog as if the floor was about to give out and she were to fall into the pits of the earth. Blinded and breathless by the kiss, he began to pull away, to which the echidna caught his cheek.

Gently, she let her fingers brush his muzzle before pulling him back to her. Their kisses became drunken, pushing her back into his bedroom with a passionate force.

—

Tikal lazily laid in Shadow's arms, cuddled into his chest and under a warm sheet. He was sleeping, a beautiful sight on such a lazy morning. Or afternoon... she couldn't tell what time it was, other than day.

Her fingers ran through his rough quills, trailing up her shoulders and neck to where his lips had defiled—no—graced her body. A breath escaped her lips as she felt him move against her. Warmth enveloped her entire being, moving from her cheeks to her lips, down her neck and making a home in her stomach where fluttering these emotions began. She nuzzled into his chest, feeling his arm come over her shoulder and tiredly give her a warm embrace. She blushed, wondering if this was heaven.

The phone rang. She moved away from his chest, pulled the sheet over, and reached to pick up the receiver. Shadow woke, a hazy smile on his face as she winced with pleasure and delight. She sat up, staring at the buttons and trying to figure out which one answered the call.

He leaned into her, sending her blushing and began to nibble at the nape of her neck. She let out a little moan before breaking away from him to answer it. "H-Hello?" She said, gaze flickering from Shadow who gingerly kissed her fingers to the ground. She flushed and hid a giggle.

"Hi Tikal it's Relic! Cajun and I were wondering where you were, it's Tuesday, remember?"

Her eyes widened. "Oh, right! Chaos, I completely forgot!" She said, as Shadow turned over her hand, placing gentle kisses in her palm. His crimson gaze caught hers, holding it. For a brief moment, she was lost in endless ruby, feeling herself succumb to the pleasure she had been fighting off for years, decades, millennia.

"Tikal? Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes!" Tikal said, breaking her gaze from Shadow who now peppered kisses up her forearm and bicep. She bit her lip, his kiss intoxicating her. "No, I mean! I'm sorry to say that I've come under the weather."

"Come under the weather? So, you're ill?" Relic asked. "You know that's not how the saying goes right?"

"Yes, sorry." Tikal said, breathlessly. "I'm just trying to fight an awful headache... and tremors. I think I just need to spend sometime around the Emeralds. It should re-energize me."

Her gaze focused on the hedgehog who kissed the side of her shoulder. Her breath hitched for a moment, gaining another sensual kiss from him. She hid a smirk as he moved to the back of her neck. "I'd be happy to burn some energy with you," he whispered as she fought a laugh.

Shadow gave a short chuckle, the echidna relishing in how husky, yet oddly velvety his voice could get. She fought a smile as Relic sighed on the other end. "I'm sorry to hear that. Well, rest up so we can see you next week, okay?"

"Yes, I promise to be better by then!" She said quickly before hanging up. The hedgehog gave her a smirk as she burst into laughter.

"'I promise to be better'?" He said. "Shit, you're an awful liar."

Tikal blushed as she shook her head and linked her arms back around his neck. "Just kiss me before I regret this." She said, seating herself on his lap.

"Happy to oblige," he replied, slowly kissing around her collarbone and up her neck to her ears. The echidna laughed, holding tightly onto him, her cheeks scorched wide.

Perhaps this wasn't a mistake like Tikal had thought. They were both ageless creations. They had both experienced years of heartbreak and solitude. Perhaps this could work—Tikal and Shadow, in a relationship.

Perhaps.

* * *

 _a/n: for my dear friend lima. love you buddy, thanks for holding out for this one_ ❤︎


End file.
